memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Times/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-PLANET SURFACE The Klingon soldiers are aiming at the males, when all of the sudden a phaser beam hits the ground as the Klingon soldiers scatter as the Calisto flies over both landing parties and Commander Branson, Lieutenant Mason, and Doctor Carlson are beamed up to the Calisto as the Excalibur beams their landing party up as well. EXT-SPACE Calisto and Excalibur exit the atmosphere and they both leap into warp. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The Away Team exits the lift as Lieutenant Commander T'Lar and Captain Taylor are at the Science station. LTCMDR. T'LAR: A fleet of Klingon warships have surrounded the rift's position. They both look at each other. CAPT. TAYLOR: So we can't use the rift to get home then? Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: Captain we're being hailed by the Excalibur its Captain Ramirez. Taylor nods and looks at the viewer showing the bridge of the outdated ship. CAPT. TAYLOR: Captain I want to thank you for keeping my Away Team safe. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): You're welcome Captain Taylor we're on course to meet up with our taskforce in sector 223. Taylor is surprised by that. CAPT. TAYLOR: Interesting. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): I was thinking if you and your crew want to g with us we need to get you home. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): I'll have to discuss it with my senior staff and I'll give you an answer soon. He nods and the hail ends. EXT-SPACE Calisto and Excalibur are at warp. INT-BRIEFING ROOM CAPT. TAYLOR: Comments on Ramirez's offer to join them in fighting the Klingons? T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: The logical choice would be to join them even those it's a violation of the Temporal Prime Directive, and it would cause us to be court martialed when we got back. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: We already showed them our weapons and quantum torpedoes so the directive shouldn't be in effect. Branson comments. CMDR. BRANSON: I agree with them both but if it means getting back to the 24th century then I'm all in. Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: We help them if it means getting home. Taylor nods. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): I'll let him know. She leaves the briefing room. EXT-SPACE Both vessels approach the large Federation battlegroup. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson are reviewing the attack plan made by Commodore Owens. CAPT. TAYLOR: According to Commodore Owens it will be a three-pronged attack. Branson looks at the desktop monitor. CMDR. BRANSON: Interesting tactic. She reviews it. CAPT. TAYLOR: Yeah maybe. Branson leans forward. CMDR. BRANSON: A bit worried that this plan won't work? Taylor leans back in the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Maybe I am a bit worried if this plan works it will be a straight shot home and back to doing what we do best defend the Federation from a former ally. Then the com activates. LTJG. MASON (Com Voice): Captain Taylor to the bridge. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson leaves the ready room. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red Alert klaxons blares as Captain Taylor and Commander Branson enters the bridge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Lieutenant Mason vacated the Captain's Chair as he gives the report. LTJG. MASON: Sensors have picked up a massive warp signature heading our way. Taylor sits in the Captain's chair and Branson sits in the XO Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Have you been able to identify them? Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: KLINGONS! They both turn towards the viewer as Klingons emerge from warp. EXT-SPACE The Klingon fleet emerges from warp one ship at a time. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the Klingon battlegroup. CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): My god that's a lot of ships. Camera closes up on Taylor. (END OF ACT THREE, FADE OUT)